Alive & Kicking
by Miss Sweet Revenge
Summary: I wasnt the best of person im not fit to be a leader but Hell if i let my friends die in my hands Read and Review please : 3 (switched to M to be safe)
1. OC

Hello guys this is my first story please be gentle :P hehe so anyway I wanted some OC's in this story so heres a baseline

NO: super powers

NO: overpowering weapons AKA it must be a weapon you can easily find in a town no Berret .50 cal or anything like that as we get more into chapters I will start to allow those kinda things

So anway heres this

Name: Kathrine

Nickname: Kit Kat

Age:15

Height:4'9

Weight: 79lbs

Eye Color: Hazel

Scars, tattoos, or piercings: Belly button ring

Primary Weapon: Cane Sword

Backup Weapon: 9mm

Physical Advantages: Being short very stealthy

Physical Disadvantages: Bad eyesight talkative

Location at the beginning of the Outbreak: Willow Springs high school

Background story (lengthy and descriptive please): Born into a family based on looks she was the outcast of the women in her family the only people who enjoyed her were her little brother Jamie and her Father Chris

Family: Father (living or dead): Chris Hallmark DEAD

Mother (living or dead): Amy Hallmark DEAD

Brothers (living or dead): Jamie Hallmark LIVE

Sisters (living or dead): Grace DEAD Hannah LIVE

Reaction to other OCs: Easily gets along with other people Hates Preppy girls and loves Gamer Guys :P

Anything extra?: Oh yeah she knows how to FIGHT!

So anwway follow this guide like I have shown you you can submit anytime : D


	2. Life goes on

She hated this she hated everything about life. Well her life she hated the fact that her sisters got along with their mother more than she did and she was the YOUNGEST. She hated that she couldn't go out with anyone because everyone thought she was to short or too nerdy it was DUMB she couldn't count the number of times she pulled out her uncles 9mm and pointed at her head and imagined the bang go off and the blood splatter on window "Grace, Hannah come down for breakfast" she heard her mother call of course not saying her name because well who cares right? "What the hell was that Amy? Kit Kat Jamie come down for breakfast" This is why she loves her father taking care of her. He would leave Amy he said that a many of times even in front of her but who would watch after Jamie and her when he goes back to the army? She tells her dad all the time that she can watch after herself and her little brother but even she knew she wouldn't be able to do that I mean she's only 15 She picked up her phone to see she had a text from her friend Alex

_**Hey Sweets! Wanna ride im like right down your street-DarkMageUnicorn**_

She laughed to herself at his signature

_**Lol yes please ill be on my roof so just honk when you're here-Princess Kat**_

_**Alrighty then-DMU**_

Packing up her things she headed down to Jamie's room where her father was helping him pack up for school "Chris alex is going to drive me to school so i don't need a ride today" she said walking over to pack up the rest of Jamie's things into his backpack "Alex is picking you up? In his car and his how old? Kathrine I don't thi-" "dad its fine I swear alex is just my friend and he knows il put him in his place if he tries something so calm down" she said walking over to the door knowing her father wouldn't say no to her "alright I guess make sure to text me when you get there" She walked out the room into her own room opening up the window to get out she stopped and looked back to her desk not sure why she went over and grabbed her 9mm she grabbed a stick of mags and packed them into her bag before jumping out onto her roof she texted her dad Bye and how much she loves him and she would see him later No knowing how that day would never come EVER

Okies guys alive and kicking first chapter what do you think?


	3. Life goes on part II

Note: _italics mean flashback __italics underlined are online convo or texts_

As she climbed down her gutters and dropped onto the ground she started thinking back to that day

_She walked into her uncles office at his construction plant she knew he hid a gun under his desk tapped to the lower left side many of times she ripped the gun out went to the bathroom took the safety off and just stood there to much of a coward to pull the trigger_

"_Pull it" she thought to herself "pull it you useless fucking being" she was now listing to herself for the first time moving her arm to place the gun to her temple she felt the cold steel on her head. As she was pulling the trigger she heard her uncle open his door_

"_Kit you in here?" her uncle called_

"_Yeah I'm just in the bathroom" she called back trying to find somewhere to hide the gun_

"_You sure you're okay in there?" he said pushing on the door_

"_Yes I'm fine I'm just having….er my monthly cycle" she said knowing good and well that the moment any man heard that he backs off and to her luck and uncle was on of them_

"_Oh shit well er y'know call me if you need anything"_

Going back into reality she opened the car door and hopped into the front seat without even waiting for the car door to shut Alex stepped on the gas

"Gah shit you jerk slow down" She said punching him in the arm

"Whoa punching me isn't gonna help and also Ow! That hurts like hell you've been getting stronger"

"eh maybe" she knew the car ride was going to take a while before they got to school so like always she drifted off to sleep still remembering the conversation she had with her uncle

"_Monthly cycle eh?" she remembered him saying as she walked into the room _

"_What!?" she said generally confused _

"_Kathrine Mary Hallmark if you wanted to see my gun you can ask. You don't have to steal it and then lie to me about" he waited a minute before continuing his speech…. Or at least she thought it was a speech no no it turned out to be something more and till this day she never figured out if if wasa good thing or a bad thing_

"_You should work on your suicide notes a little more and make sure you rip them up when your done writing them if you're going to chicken out"._

_GASP_

"_What…wait your not mad or going to yell at me or anything"?_

'_Im not your father nor am I your mother so im not going to say anything" he got up from his chair and stretched out _

_He must have been there for a while she thought_

_He walked over to his gun safe and typed in his combo which she knew by heart by locking picking it _

_Thank you Fallout for teaching me something _

_The code was 1965 her older sister birthdate and his favorite child out of the 3 or at least she used to be now he hates all the girls and just spends his time with Jamie he picked out a 9mm with 3 sticks of ammo and tossed it to her _

"_What's this for?" she asked_

"_Hunting, Practicing, Your attempts at suicide does it matter? Just take it and let life run its course"_

That was the last time she spoke to him and later died of cancer not before giving his business to Jamie to inherent when he grows up the window was cold with my head pressed against deep in thought watching the rain drops plop onto the window being awoken by Alex to let me know we were at school I looked up at willow springs high and thought her goes another boring day in hell not knowing what was really going to happen.

AHAH : D review please need all the help I can get ALSO submit an OC you butts : p I wanna see all the cool people you guys create. Yes Kathrine does have a dark mind and shes not supposed to be a hero shes just a kid after all. : D


	4. UPDATE

Hello everyone thank you so much for reviewing my story this is just an update so don't get excited yet lol since im still in school I wont update everyday but I will make sure I get chapters to you : 3

Oh BTW spam the user JRisner about making me an OC

Hahaha so yes this is the end of the update OH AND BE SURE TO MAKE AN OC and please lets get some friendly ones lol


	5. A bloody start

Arriving at school she went up the stairs to her first class not stopping to help the new kids with their lockers like she used to do. Not stopping to talk to her fine bunch of friends or even stop to the insults the preppy girls were throwing at her.

"HEY" a voice yelled she turned around to be faced with one of the older seniors

"What do you want James" she said turning around to his chest

"That's how you're going to treat your best friend Kathrine?

"Best friend? Hell ive been better friends with a toaster and believe it or not they are smarter then you" she said pulling up all her defense walls she didn't need this today she just wanted to get to HIS class her favorite teacher or JC as she liked to call him he was a good teacher though no one got his jokes except her and she made that a fact when she laughed way to hard at them. She is good friends with his fiancé also they drove her home one day and they got along great. Before she had Alex she had her ex-friend Frankie Black she told Frankie she had a tiny crush on him to her not so surprise Frankie told everyone around the school a few months and a few court dates later the had no evidence that anything had happened.

"get the fuck away from me James" She said pushing him away and turning on her heels to get to class

"whoa not so fast" he moved quick she forgot he was on the track team "I wanna ask you something" he said turning her around to face him

"w-what?" she asked starting to realize the space she had between them was suddenly gone

"your friend alex..my sister she likes him…a lot I wanted to know if you would talk to him about her y'know try to get him to go out with her" james said letting go of her

"and I would do this why?" she asked him slowly turning away _fucking late for my class you idiot I need to go!_

"please"

"fine I'll think about it I have to go" Finally getting to her class she opened the door to JC calling roll

"Ah so nice of the lovely Miss Halmark to join us"

"sorry I wont be late again" she said making her way to sit in her seat which happened to be by Alex

"Hey what took you so long" he whispered

"James was an idiot…his sister likes you y'know Amanda you would like her I bet" she said playfully punching him in the arm.

"yeah? Maybe"

**:RING Please all teachers turn on the TV's to channel 45 for an important news update that involves everyone:**

**[Hello today we have had recent health occurrences seems to be outbreak of some sort we have come to the conclusion that it IS contagious and we recommend you stay away from anyone that has the following symptoms**

** skin**

** cough**

** cough**

** tint in the eyes **

** important functions of the brain E.I**

**Speech **

**Motor**

**We will have more on this epidemic later but for now we advise you to stay Indoors and away from the sick]**

**:With that being said school is being let out early today:**

Cheers irrupted from the class and the rest of the school not from Kat because now she would have to go home and be with her mother and sisters.

**BOOM!** A loud explosion rocked the side of the building which was the side Kat was sitting on which sent her flying out her chair and into Alex's lap

"shit my bad alex what the fuck was that?" she asked picking herself out of his lap

"I have no-"

'HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL HELP ME!" some voice yelled cutting alex off the whole class including JC ran to the window they saw the track team trying to help some poor truck driver out of his truck which had crashed into the side of the school they were all trying and failed to notice a few people shuffling there way into the school courtyard Kathrine noticed and turned to JC

"what the hell is wrong with those people" she asked a slight fear in her voice

"I dunno lets get down there and try to help" he said grabbing his coat

"Holy fuck that person just bit Emily" Horson yelled to the class JC and Kathrine dashed back to the window to see what was going on…..It was fucking HELL on earth fire and flames everywhere Kat could practically feel the heat all the way on the 3rd floor she heard screams but couldn't see anything she saw blood sprawled on the concrete

" .FUCK!" she yelled

Ahhh tell me whatchu guys think I know its starting off slow or maybe its sarting off fast who knows I mean I didn't wanna rush the story but didn't wanna drag it for anyone who is confused please PM me your questions and I will answer them all ALSO while you're PMing me send an OC my way : D alright like always favorite follow review and stay beautiful.


	6. Important bad news :

Update : Sorry for not updating for a while midterms came out…yeah im not doing so great INFACT I snuck on to update you guys so you should feel special anywho rest assured I shall get back to the story soon cheers BYE : D


	7. Introducing People

"WHAT THE FUCK" Kathrine yelled as she saw people well at least she thought they were people staggering through the school gates as flames spreaded around the parking lot from the crashed truck the "things" looked human with yellow eyes and paleish skins they had blood all over them she could see fresh blots of it on their shirts and suits it made her SICK

"oh my fucking fuck fuck!" one of the students in her class yelled what was his name? ah who cares right? She needed to get out get home call her dad

**RING: All students and facility please report to the-AHHHH AUGHHH HELP GET IT OFF GET THIS FUCKE-**

Cut off from his speech the whole school went quiet expect for the roar that was erupting from the fire….then hell had broken free screams and yells bloody murder erupted from class everywhere as students tried to escape she knew good well that she was fucked.

(JC's POV)

Looking over at the panic of his class he quickly spotted Kat quickly walking over to her he put his hand on her shoulder she jumped and looked up into his eyes slowly sinking into his hand he noticed the slight blush creep up the side of her face NO! I didn't see that I didn't see anything he thought to himself his mind slowly sinking back to the court before a scream woke him up

"AUGHH HELP ME OPEN UP PLEASE AUGHHH!" it was the truck driver finally dying at the edge of the school stairs leading up to building.

"oh yeah forgot about all this chaos going on around" He said looking around not realizing that it was just him, kat, and Alex "guess we should escape?"

(Shade Rebels POV)

_What the hell is all this noise about_ she thought to herself skating through the chaos in the hallways of the school _this is awesome a zombie epidemic and everyones tripping shit Hah fuck that just get me a_ _gun and il have a field day hmm come to think of it that Kat girl we talked once about room was she 403? If she survives maybe il find her and island a little bit of this and that heh _slightly blushing she made her way up the stair case of the school heading to the next floor _room 403 here I come!_

(Kats POV)

"No times for jokes Jeremy we have to go" kat said snapping into leader mode "NOW!" JC strutted over to his desk and pulled out his keys

" I have a few toys in my car I like to keep close to me we will have to get through the gym to get it my car but ilm pretty sure we can make it" JC said

"alright I need to stop by my lock-" cut off by a knock on the door

"knock knock holler if you're dead" a girl said standing against the door frame

"who are you?" kathrine said slowly looking the strange girl up and down

"most call me the angel of death others call me death himself..I like to call myself Shade. Shade Rebel"

OH MY GOSH IM BACK HI! So whatcha think for an update? As always PM me for questions for anyone who is wondering Jeremy is JC;s first name just to clear up any confusion again msg me new OC's and Hobby Ho lets GO! Stay beautiful.


	8. Update guys

Hello everyone :D so regarding Alive and Kicking im still writing it dont think i've left yet. Now i did forget it about but thats because i've been gone and busy with life and school. But now im back so keep up to date with me

-Kat


End file.
